Invitation à la vie
by hannah.il
Summary: Cette année, il y a une nouvelle matière au programme des ASPIC, pour le plaisir de "presque" tout le monde! Hermione doit affronter son passé douloureux, mais à la plus grande surprise, quelqu'un est là pour l'aider. Trahison, passion, amour, sensualité, rivalité, et découvertes magiques rythmeront cette année!
1. Chapitre 1: Une annonce bien peu commune

-Et voilà!, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois une fois de plus vous demander votre attention. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdis peut être consultées dans son bureau et qu'aucun objet provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley ne dois entrer dans ce château.

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent.

-Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, et même après la guerre, la forêt, est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite aux élèves. Même si Voldemort est mort en juin et que ses partisans sont à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, rajouta-t-il pour les premières années, la forêt demeure dangereuse.

Tous les élèves écoutaient le directeur calmement. La guerre n'était pas si loin que ça et elle avait fait de nombreuses victimes.

-Je vous demande, rajouta-t-il, des applaudissements pour tous ceux qui ont fait face à cette guerre. Avec courage, dit-il en regardant la table des Griffondors, avec ruse, annonça-t-il en lançant des regards aux Serpentards, avec loyauté, dit-il en opinant vers les Poufsouffles et avec sagesse, termina-t-il en s'adressant aux Serdaigles.

Toutes les tables sans exception applaudirent…certains moins forts que d'autres, mais l'intention était la même.

-Je vous demande des applaudissements pour les combattants et surtout pour Harry Potter, ce jeune garçon, de qui le monde sorcier n'aurait pu se passer.

Les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part, les sifflements s'amplifièrent

-Bien, bien, sourit Dumbledore. Je vous rappelle également que les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, sont interdites aux élèves qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année.

Lesdits élèves bougonnèrent quelques secondes avant de continuer à écouter le directeur.

-Je vais maintenant vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Rogue reprenant son poste de Potions, il a bien fallu que j'arrive à convaincre quelqu'un que le poste n'était pas maudit, dit Dumbledore en riant.

-Voici le professeur Baicry, souhaitons lui la bienvenue!, encouragea-t-il.

Les élèves commencèrent à applaudir lorsqu'ils virent une femme qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant se lever. Elle était grande et jeune, ses cheveux roux étaient coupés au carré et elle portait une magnifique robe de sorcière verte bouteille qui lui seyait à merveille. Elle opina chaleureusement de la tête et se rassit.

-Ron arrête de baver, ricana Hermione.

Harry pouffa de rire et Ron prit une jolie couleur tomate.

-Vous vous demandez certainement qui est la nouvelle figure à la table des professeurs?, demanda Dumbledore.

Deux Serpentards se levèrent pour mieux voir et sifflèrent la nouvelle venue. Les autres élèves ricanèrent devant le comportement typiquement masculin et bourré d'hormones des deux garçons.

-Oui oui, les garçons, elle est jolie, nous vient d'Italie et c'est une danseuse hors-paire. Dans le cadre de l'union sportive magique internationale, nous recevons Mlle Pacini, agrégée en danse.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Les garçons, de la première à la dernière année, regardaient la jeune femme, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Les filles, certaines avec admiration, d'autres avec jalousie. Car à près tout les femmes sont beaucoup plus compliquées que les hommes.

-Moi je veux bien faire toutes les danses du monde avec elle…,dit Harry.

-Quand elle veux!, répondit vivement Ron sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme.

Cette dernière s'était levée et arborait une mine ravie. C'était une jeune femme aux yeux d'un bleu profond, aux boucles brunes et à la peau porcelaine. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un magnifique corail et ses longs ongles arboraient la même teinte. Elle ne portait pas de robe de sorcière mais un tee-shirt ample court qui laissait apercevoir son ventre, un short en jean et des guêtres.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant, je m'appelle Elisabetta et j'ai 24 ans. Je…je suis désolée pour cette affreuse tenue, mais je reviens d'un cours de danse, rigola-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquer le principe de cette année. Chaque élève choisira un ou une partenaire et va tirer un sort une danse. Ca peut être une valse, de la salsa, un paso doble ou pour les intimes…un tango, dit-elle sensuellement.

Quelques garçons recommencèrent à siffler et la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

-Je passerais du temps avec chaque couple pour vous apprendre les bases de la danse que vous aurez tiré au sort. Vos emplois du temps seront repartis pour avoir deux heures de cours avec moi. Je vous demande de choisir votre partenaire pour demain. Vous informerez vos professeurs de maison de votre couple. Merci, finit-elle.

Hermione se leva brusquement en renversant ses couverts. Toute la Grande Salle la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Personne ne parla, personne n'accourra près d'elle lorsqu'elle traversa la salle à grandes enjambés.

Elle ne danserait pas, c'était hors de question. Elle avait autre chose à faire dans ce fichu château que se trimballer en justaucorps. « C'était une école de magie ou de cirque?! », pensa-t-elle.

Hermione s'effondra dans son dortoir, fatiguée et surtout soucieuse de l'année à venir. Comment allait-elle tenir son rythme de travail si tout la déconcentrait, si tout l'obsédait? Comment allait-elle faire pour échapper à la danse? Pour garder son secret enfoui en elle, au plus profond de son être, là où personne n'avait pu jusqu'alors le trouver. Comment fera-t-elle pour que la danse ne devienne pas sa déchéance, sa déchéance morale, sa déchéance physique…encore une fois.

C'est avec toutes ses questions que la jeune préfète de Griffondor s'endormie. Son sommeil convulsif n'était d'aucun repos, mais son cerveau, au moins, ne pouvait plus penser.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà je suis nouvelle sur ce site, mais je lis depuis 2 ans les fanfics alors, je me suis lançée! J'espère que cela vous plaira! _

_Rating: M = LEMOOOON dans l'histoire._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis ni blonde, ni riche, ni célèbre! _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review, ça me pousse à avancer! Merci à ceux qui l'ont fait et à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait mais qui se sont abonnés! _

Le rêve…il était revenu.

Hermione ne comptait plus les années où, luttant contre elle-même, contre son essence, elle avait réussi à éloigner ce rêve d'elle. Si loin qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là. Comme jamais parti, comme ayant eu sa place dans sa vie, comme si rien ne l'avait altéré. Hermione avait pourtant mis toutes ses maigres forces pour l'exiler d'elle, dans un de ses tiroirs cérébrales mais une simple nouvelle avait mis à mal tous ses efforts.

Le réveil sonna pour la deuxième fois lui signalant au passage qu'elle était terriblement en retard pour son premier cours de Métamorphose. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour gagner du temps. Arrivée devant la salle de classe elle souffla quelques instants avant d'entrer.

«Toc, toc, toc»

-Entrez, dit froidement une voix féminine.

-Professeur McGonagall, excusez mon retard, dit Hermione.

Ledit professeur opina de la tête et montra le seul siège vaquant à Hermione.

-Alors Sang-De-Bourbe, chuchota Draco Malefoy, tu as décidé d'être encore plus moche cette année?, ricana-t-il.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, cela faisait maintenant un bout de temps que les paroles de cet imbécile ne l'atteignait plus. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendue et se mit rapidement au travail.

-Miss Granger!

-Miss Granger!, tempêta le professeur de Métamorphose.

Hermione sursauta violemment. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans la salle avec sa directrice de maison.

-Le cour est fini?, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui Miss Granger, depuis quelques minutes, répondit sèchement le professeur. C'est bien la première fois que vous vous endormez en classe Miss. Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise.

-Oui…pardonnez moi professeur, bafouilla Hermione.

-Auriez vous envie de me parler de quelque chose Miss Granger?, demanda McGonagall.

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite. Sa directrice de maison était la seule à pouvoir la sauver de cette année. La seule qui puisse lui donner l'autorisation de ne pas aller en danse. Son unique espoir était devant elle, son cerveau voulait lui dire, tout lui raconter, les muscles de sa bouche s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son ne sortit. Hermione inspira.

-Non professeur, il n'y a rien.

-Bien, alors allez en cours Miss, répondit doucement Minerva.

-Au fait Miss, héla le professeur dans le couloir, vous avez jusqu'à midi pour me dire avec qui vous danserez!

Hermione se retourna et sourit tristement à la directrice des Lions puis reprit son chemin vers son prochain cours, Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était encore en retard d'ailleurs.

-Miss Granger, nous vous attendions, dit joyeusement le professeur Baicry! Vos amis m'ont prévenu pour votre retard.

-Merci professeur, répondit Hermione soulagée.

Elle s'installa aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron. Les chaises et les tables avaient disparus au profit d'une multitudes de petits sofas et de coussins, plus moelleux les uns que les autres.

-Bien, dit en souriant le nouveau professeur, maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons commencer.

Tous les élèves l'écoutaient attentivement.

- Je sais que la plupart d'entres vous, commença-t-elle en survolant du regard la classe, où même quasiment tout le monde, se sont battus en juin contre l'armée de Voldemort. Vous maitrisez donc assez bien la magie élémentaire. C'est pourquoi, moi et le professeur Dumbledore avons insisté auprès du Ministère pour changer le programme de cette année.

Les élèves la regardaient bouche bée. Les chuchotements s'intensifièrent.

-Nous allons, cette année, apprendre à maîtriser les quatre forces. L'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre.

Les « Wouahh » et les « Trop cool » redoublèrent d'intensité.

-C'est un programme compliqué qui requiert beaucoup de patience mais aussi beaucoup de puissance.

Elle commença à marcher de long en large dans la salle, passant entre les élèves en les regardant un par un.

-Cette classe à un bon potentiel. Je sens de l'ingéniosité, du courage, de la force, et…elle s'arrêta devant Hermione, une extrême puissance.

Elle continua de parcourir la salle jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau devant son bureau.

-Je contrôle l'air, dit-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts et l'air se fit étouffant, comme un gaz mortel qui pénètre petit à petit dans les poumons et qui empêche de respirer. Elle claqua une deuxième fois des doigts et l'air se fit plus doux. Tous les élèves poussèrent un cri de soulagement.

-Je peux pousser plus loin le contrôle de cet élément, continua-t-elle.

Elle fit un geste de sa main droite et se mit à voler dans la pièce en tourbillonnant gracieusement. Harry pensa alors à Voldemort, qui le soir précédant ses 17 ans, durant l'attaque dans les airs, avait volé de la même façon.

-Le second élément que je contrôle, dit-elle en se posant à terre, est le feu.

Elle regarda l'ensemble de la classe.

-Mr Potter, je veux que vous me jetiez un sortilège de Désarmement dans 5 secondes, dit-elle clairement.

-Bien professeur, répondit Harry.

Elle passa, dans un geste souple, sa main droite sur sa poitrine et prit littéralement feu.

Les élèves poussèrent un cri effrayé et s'écartèrent de leur professeur.

-Il faut faire quelque chose!, hurla Lavande.

-Non, dicta sèchement Hermione. Harry, jette lui le sort.

Le garçon se mit face à son professeur et énonça clairement:

-Experliarmus!

Le sort frappa le professeur Baicry de plein fouet mais rien ne se passa. Et puis, tout d'un coup, des dizaines de rayons lumineux sortirent de l'enveloppe corporel du professeur et frappèrent les élèves. Tous se trouvèrent désarmés, leurs baguettes à quelques mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. D'un mouvement de la main le professeur arrêta le sort.

-Il fait un peu chaud n'est-ce pas?, dit-elle en riant.

La sonnerie retentie à ce moment là.

-Vous me ferez 40 lignes sur chaque éléments pour la prochain cours, reprit-elle.

Les élèves sortirent doucement de la salle.

-C'était extraordinaire, dit Ron.

-Oui, terriblement excitant, dit une Hermione au comble de la joie. Je sens que l'on va apprendre beaucoup de chose cette année!

-Bon si nous allions manger, il faut que Ginny et moi nous allions voir McGonagall pour la danse!

Hermione s'arrêta net dans le couloir. La danse, oui! Cette information revenait en elle comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Elle avait mal.

-Mione, ça va?, demanda soucieusement Harry.

Elle se redressa et esquissa un sourire à l'intention de ses meilleurs amis. Peut être que si elle faisait semblant d'oublier, elle se retrouverait seule et ne pourrait pas danser. Ce n'était absolument pas Griffondoriens, mais ça serait commode.

C'est dans cette optique que les trois amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous! Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre! L'histoire est quasiment écrite jusqu'à la fin, voilà pourquoi je posterai rapidement! _

_Merci pour vos review (peu nombreuses..ouille ouille ouille, l'histoire ne plairait-elle pas?!) et pour ceux qui s'abonnent! _

_Je dédis cette histoire à 4 personnes, mortes de l'intolérance et de la haine à l'égard de l'autre. Vous me manquez... _

**Un couple qui ne fait pas plaisir à tout le monde**

Hermione souffla bruyamment. Allongée sur son lit à baldaquin, elle pensait à la journée qui venait de se finir. Elle avait évité sa directrice de maison dans toute l'école. Cette dernière l'avait cherché, mais en vain, Hermione était restée introuvable. Cachée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ou dans le renfoncement d'un couloir oublié, elle était là, mais invisible.

Elle ferma les yeux. Des images qu'elle aurait préférée oublier revenaient dans esprit, inlassablement. Une chaude lumière, des applaudissements, Hermione se mit à trembler légèrement, une foule immense, des roses qui s'étalent, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était haletante et ses sueurs froides la faisait transpirer. Elle se leva et mit sa robe de chambre. La salle de bain des Préfets était à quelques pas de son dortoir, elle ne risquait donc rien en se glissant dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle prit sa baguette, et rapidement, arriva devant le tableau de la salle de bain, qui représentait un étang et quelques créatures magiques. Elle tapota, à l'aide de sa baguette sur trois dalles en pierre bien précise, puis lorsque le tableau s'entrouvrit silencieusement, se glissa à l'intérieur.

Cette salle d'eau était d'une immense beauté. Ses robinets d'or, incrustés de pierres précieuses, trônaient fièrement au dessus des immenses bassins de marbre clair. Elle actionna divers robinets et se déshabilla tranquillement. La salle était plongé dans un calme absolu, un calme propice au repos. Et seul Merlin savait combien elle en avait besoin de ce repos. Nue, elle pénétra dans l'eau chaude, remplie de bulles d'une multitude de couleurs et de senteurs, et se laissa choir dans le réconfort.

Elle se délassait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et de chuchotement étouffés. Par peur qu'on la surprenne elle s'enfonça dans le bassin le plus lointain de la porte et garda un silence quasi religieux. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment, et Hermione, frêle et seule, sursauta. Elle perçue clairement de petits gémissements, des rires étouffés, mais surtout, deux respirations haletantes, chargées de désir.

-Draco prends moi, dit une voix suppliante qu'Hermione ne reconnu pas.

Elle se fit encore plus silencieuse, ses membres s'alourdirent et elle glissa dans l'eau en ne laissant plus que sa tête visible. Elle entendit un cri de plaisir et au moment où ces derniers se firent plus rapprochés, plus aigues, plus remplis de désir et de passion, Hermione ressentie une drôle de sensation dans son bas ventre. Une sensation qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Les deux personnes jouirent dans un même souffle, les laissant haletants et fatigués. Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce et Hermione pu à nouveau respirer normalement.

Elle se sécha et enfila sa robe de chambre. Elle mit son pyjama dans une corbeille que les elfes prendrait le matin puis marcha en direction de la sortie, quand, au dernier moment, elle vit un bout de tissus dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'approcha et le prit dans les main. Elle venait de trouver un petit string en dentelle rouge…et une guêtre. Elle rougit violemment et son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier où elle avait vu ces guêtres pour la première fois. Mais alors…la jeune fille avec Malefoy c'était elle…

C'est encore pleine de pensées qu'Hermione sortie dans le sombre couloir. Arrivée devant la tableau qui gardait sa chambre un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

-Miss…Granger, susurra le professeur Rogue.

-Je…euh …je vais vous expliquer professeur, bafouilla Hermione.

-M'expliquer quoi?, coupa le sinistre professeur.

-Je dormais très mal alors…

-Suffit, vous croyez que vos jérémiades m'intéressent?, cassa-t-il.

-Vous me posez une question, j'y réponds, c'est tout, dit-elle en colère, professeur, rajouta-t-elle in extremis.

Le professeur Rogue plissa les yeux, rendant ses fentes encore plus petites et dangereuses.

-25 points de moins pour Griffondor, Granger.

-Que j'annule, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Ils n'ont pas lieu d'être.

-Peut être qu'un mois de retenue vous coupera la langue.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Videz vos poches, aboya-t-il brusquement.

Hermione se mit à penser à toute vitesse. Ses poches. Oui, ses poches! Poches où elle avait gardé la guêtre mais aussi le petit bout de tissu rouge, atrocement sexy. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle voulait juste les garder pour filer la peur de sa vie à leur propriétaire. Pour lui faire comprendre que Poudlard, lieu unique et puissant, n'était pas un lieu de pur débauche.

-Vos poches!, dicta-t-il pour la seconde fois.

Hermione sortie lentement ses mains tremblantes de ses poches et les tendis à son professeur. Ce dernier arracha des mains ce qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de cacher dans ses paumes.

Leur souffle se coupèrent un instant et les yeux de Rogue se noircirent de colère et d'un petit quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put identifier. Il lâcha brusquement le tissu rouge et regarda Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Son regard dériva sur la guêtre.

-Déguerpissez, cracha-t-il férocement.

Il se retourna et parti à grandes enjambés dans les couloirs sombres de l'école.

Hermione, tremblante de la tête au pied se jeta sur son lit dans une position fœtale. Le sommeil dû oublier de la prendre sur son chemin car Hermione, soucieuse, resta les yeux ouverts toutes la nuit.

-Ouvrez vos livres page 294, cracha Rogue.

Machinalement et sans grand intérêt les élèves de septième année de l'école de magie firent tourner les pages de leur volumineux manuel.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi sert la potion de contrôle?, quémanda-t-il rageusement.

Aucun élève ne broncha, le silence était de mise.

-Tiens tiens…notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne serait-elle pas revenue de vacances? Ou peut-être que son pauvre cerveau nous aura fait l'immense plaisir d'exploser à cause des inepties qu'elle déblatère plus vite que quiconque, dit-il ironiquement.

-La potion de contrôle à le même effet que l'Imperium, elle permet à la personne qui la prépare de contrôler les pensées et les actes de la personne qui la boit, répondit une voix fatiguée au fond de la classe.

-Granger je ne vous ai pas autorisé à prendre la parole que je sache, gronda l'imposant professeur.

-Alors ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, un peu plus et je vais croire que je vous manque, dit-elle en furieusement.

-Granger retenue, ce soir 20h, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il manque à votre incapable de cerveau, dit-il calmement.

-Très bien, à ce soir alors professeur.

Hermione se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta d'un pas ferme la classe de Potions. Arrivée dans le couloir elle appuya son dos contre la lourde porte en bois pour souffler un peu. Le professeur Baicry choisi ce moment pour arriver dans cette partie du château.

-Miss Granger, allez vous bien?, s'inquiéta cette dernière.

-Oui, professeur répondit doucement Hermione.

-N'avez-vous pas cours?, demanda le professeur curieux.

-Si, avec le professeur Rogue, mais je viens de partir, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

-Il vous tape sur le système, n'est-ce pas?, rigola Mrs Baicry.

Hermione se détendit de suite.

-Légèrement, répondit ironiquement Hermione.

Le professeur s'assit à côté d'Hermione et fit mine de penser quelques instants. Ses cheveux étaient flamboyants et ses grands yeux aspiraient n'importe quel regard. Par sa stature elle imposait le respect et une certaine aura de sagesse. Son regard perçant fixa Hermione quelques secondes. A cet instant Hermione remarqua les nombreuses ressemblances entre son professeur et le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore.

-Avec qui allez vous danser Miss?, dit Mme Baicry en coupant net les pensées de la jeune lionne.

-Je ne vais pas danser, professeur, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Le cours de danse est un cours obligatoire Miss, vous connaissez, j'en suis certaine, les conséquences de l'absentéisme répété d'une matière obligatoire l'année des ASPIC, dit doucement le professeur.

Hermione était figée, comment avait-elle pu oublier que si elle n'allait pas en cours de danse, elle ne pourrait pas passer ses ASPIC? Elle était perdue, se sentant prise dans un effroyable piège. Elle savait maintenant que la danse serait cette année une matière obligatoire pour tous les élèves, sans exception. Elle blêmit dangereusement et tomba sur le sol inconsciente.

_Les loulous, à vous qui êtes fans de HGSS, à vous qui bavez devant un lemon, et à celles qui ont demandé à leur homme de se déguiser en Severus, je vous aime! _

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires! _

_Une petite reviiiiiiew? Bisous! Hannah._


	4. Chapter 4: Une annonce douteuse

_Bonjour les loulous! Merci pour toutes les reviews, chaque mail m'annonçant une nouvelle review, je rentre en transe, tellement je suis contente! _

_Voici un petit chapitre, mais si vous êtes sage et que vous me mettez pleins de reviews, alors je vous met le prochain chapitre demain! _

La musique touchait à sa fin et l'émotion était à son paroxysme. Comme toujours je voyais les gens me sourire pendant que j'étais sur scène. C'est de l'amour que je dégageais, m'avait-ils dit. Je pris un peu d'élan et m'élança dans les airs en déployant agilement mes bras et mes jambes de telle façon qu'on croyait que je vole. J'étais la plus aérienne des danseuses, tout le monde ne cessait de me le dire. J'atterri gracieusement au sol et pris la pose. La musique se fit de plus en plus basse jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne l'entende. De suite les gens se levèrent et applaudirent avec force et détermination. J'avais le sourire au lèvre et j'étais bien, sereine. Ce soir encore j'avais tout donné, j'offrais tout à mon public et je me sentais vidée de toute énergie. Le rideau se ferma et je me rendis dans la loge. Des bouquets de fleurs m'attendaient déjà, des roses, des lys, des tulipes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Soudain la porte de la loge claqua.

-Maman, comment m'as-tu trouvé?, m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers la porte.

J'eu un violent sursaut, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années me regardais, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Miss Granger, Miss Granger!, hurla une voix qu'Hermione reconnu de suite comme appartenant à l'infirmière de l'école. Miss Granger ce n'est qu'un cauchemar!

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, soulagée de constater que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Elle était à Poudlard. En sécurité.

-Allons mon enfant, ce n'est que le début de l'année et vous êtes déjà épuisée, dit Mme Pomfresh d'un ton bienveillant. Ménagez-vous! L'école n'a jamais connu d'élèves aussi brillant que vous.

Hermione se leva rapidement, enfila sa robe de sorcière et courut dans son dortoir, soucieuse, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir.

L'horloge affichait 19h55 lorsqu'elle se réveilla, engourdie d'un trop long sommeil. « 19h55, par Merlin!, pensa Hermione, ma retenue est dans 5 minutes! » Elle sortie en vitesse de son lit, prit son sac et courut en direction des cachots, bien décidée à ne pas arriver en retard. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue et frappa, attendant l'aval de son professeur pour entrer.

-Vous être en avance Granger, ne me faites pas supporter votre présence plus qu'il n'en faut. Attendez dehors, répondit Rogue d'une voix cassante.

Une minute passa avant qu'Hermione, furieuse contre son professeur, n'entendit sa voix froide lui permettre de rentrer.

-Bonsoir professeur, dit Hermione.

-Un cornichon de deuxième année a fait exploser son chaudron cette après midi. Nettoyez toute la sale. Et sans magie, rajouta-t-il. Cela vous coupera peut-être l'envie d'être insolente.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les chaises étaient renversées, les murs et les tables étaient enduits d'une chose visqueuse verdâtre, les copies de cours piétinées et les chaudrons crasseux. Elle en aurait pour des heures et des heures!

Plus loin dans le château, une réunion avait lieu.

-Tous les couples ont été formé?, demanda malicieusement Dumbledore.

Le professeur Pacini vérifia sur ses listes afin de n'oublier personne.

-Chez les Poufsoufles c'est bon…les Serdaigles également. Elle se concentra sur la liste des Serpentards.

-Ils sont au complet, annonça-t-elle. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet professeur, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai pour compagnon de danse, le jeune Malfoy qui s'est retrouvé seul.

Dumbledore regarda soucieusement sa directrice adjointe qui avait l'air choqué.

-Et bien…répondit doucement Albus, j'imagine que vous n'aviez aucun autre choix.

-Aucun autre, répondit activement le professeur Pacini.

-Très bien, et pour ma maison?, coupa le professeur McGonagall.

-Pour votre maison…, elle s'arrêta un instant pour vérifier, tout est bon. Ah non!, se reprit-elle. La jeune Hermione Granger n'a aucun cavalier.

-Albus, je m'inquiète pour elle, commença sa directrice de maison. Elle s'est endormie à mon cours aujourd'hui, à fait un malaise et a refusé de me dire avec qui elle danserait, alors qu'elle sait très bien que c'est une matière comptant pour les ASPIC!

-Nous vous inquiétez pas ma chère Minerva, j'ai bien une idée répondit-il malicieusement.

La réunion est terminée, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le professeur Pacini rassembla ses affaires et partie laissant Albus et Minerva seuls.

-Albus, que comptez vous faire pour Miss Granger?, demandant-elle soucieusement.

-Suivez moi, Minerva.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'à dévier en direction des cachots et du bureau du professeur Rogue.

Hermione était en train de frotter les murs lorsqu'elle entendit que quelqu'un tapait à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Rogue sèchement.

-Severus, comment vas-tu? Un bonbon au citron peut-être?, demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

-Ca ira, répondit Rogue sans prêter attention au directeur de l'école.

-Tu m'as l'air bien occupé.

-En effet, et je n'ai pas envie d'être déranger.

-Cela tombe bien Severus, puisque nous sommes venus voir Miss Granger!, dit-il en se tournant vers l'étudiante dégoulinante de sueur.

-Bonsoir monsieur le Directeur, opina Hermione. Bonsoir professeur, fit-elle a McGonagall.

Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là mais tentait de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Elle prit une grande respiration et demanda, dans un semblant de sérénité:

-Qu'y A-t-il?

-Miss Granger, dit doucement Dumbledore, comment vous le savez, cette année, une matière obligatoire à été ajouté au programme. Elle commence dans quelques jours et comme vous n'aviez pas de cavalier et que toute l'école a déjà trouvé chaussure à son pied, nous avons décidé ,le professeur McGonagall et moi-même, que le professeur Rogue serait votre cavalier.

Un bruit d'étouffement se fit entendre dans leur dos. Severus avait visiblement mal avalé sa gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, en même temps que la nouvelle.

-J'ai cru mal entendre, dit-il arrogamment. Il est hors de question que j'assiste à ses cours débiles Albus! Et encore moins avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui doit être aussi adroite en danse qu'en patin à glace!

Hermione fut surprise par la réflexion de son professeur. Tout se mélangeait sans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas danser. Mais elle voulait ses ASPIC, sinon ses rêves de devenir Maitre en Potion disparaissaient. Elle allait devoir affronter ses démons. Mais en avait-elle la force?

-Miss Granger, reprit Rogue paniqué qu'Hermione n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche, dites à ses deux fous qu'il en est hors de question.

-Albus, c'est contre mes principes, rajouta Severus.

-Miss Granger?, questionna Dumbledore.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et n'écoutait même plus la conversation. Elle repensait à la sensation de libération qu'elle ressentait avant en dansant. A ce soulagement qui devenait vitale. Il y avait deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus dansé. Elle était certaine d'être rouillée. Mais d'une certaine façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était son passé qui la rattrapait, et elle allait devoir être plus forte que la force elle-même. Plus forte que la douleur et que la terreur. Son corps se mit à trembler et elle voulut fuir. Mais elle était une Griffondor. Son monologue intérieur terminé, elle releva la tête pour faire faire face aux trois professeurs qui attendaient sa réponse.

-J'accepte, dit-elle en tremblant.

_A vos boutons review! Bisous_


	5. Chapitre 5:Réminiscences et boule de feu

_Bonjour les loulous! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre très rapidement! _

_Merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir! Et pour la peine je dédis ce chapitre à ces 5 courageux : Fahaly, Calire, Nicky xyz, 2312 et la palme spéciale pour Manoah-bella (ta review m'a touché, et j'espère te revoir!) _

**Chapitre 5: Réminiscences et boule de feu**

-Pardon ?!, rugit Severus. Il est hors de question que je danse quoi que ce soit avec Miss Granger, dit-il en se tournant vers Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier était assis près du feu avec un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

-Enfin Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux! C'est du suicide pour Miss Granger, elle raterait à coup sur ses ASPIC avec moi!

-Il n'y a aucun autre choix Severus, tous les élèves sont pris, dit calmement Dumbledore. Très bien, puisque nous nous sommes arrangés, nous vous signalons que les cours de danse commencent après demain à 10h.

Le Directeur parti en même temps que le professeur McGonagall en lançant un joyeux « bonne soirée ».

Severus observa quelques instants Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux et posé une main sur le mur pour se soutenir. Elle était pale et ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle allait devoir danser avec lui.

-La retenue est terminée, annonça Severus.

Hermione ne répondit pas et partie silencieusement du bureau de son professeur. Elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, l'endroit ou elle se réfugiait pour réfléchir. Elle se posa sur des pierres froides et le léger vent fit frissonner sa peau.

Depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu par son meilleur ami, chacun avait besoin de se reconstruire. Harry faisait encore des cauchemars, voyant les morts qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il se réveillait souvent la nuit et n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Le combat avait été rude et Hermione savait qu'il s'était battu dans l'ombre pour redorer le blason de leur professeur de Potion. Hermione se souvint comment, après être sortie du bureau du Directeur et des souvenirs de Pensine, Harry avait supplié Hermione pour qu'elle aille le sauver. Elle avait trouvé Rogue, les yeux fermés et le souffle coupé, baignant dans son sang dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce soir là, administrant mille et une potions à son professeur, Hermione s'était attaché à lui. Elle avait pris soin de lui comme s'il était son patient, elle s'était prise au jeu. Il ne devait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Potion de régénération sanguine, de vigueur, potion antipoison, elle avait tenu son visage précieusement pour qu'il boive, elle lui avait murmuré des encouragements et s'était sentie soulagée lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Les pensées d'Hermione voguèrent dans son esprit et elle pensa à Harry, Harry qui avait retourné le Ministère quand il avait comprit qu'ils voulaient condamner à mort Severus Rogue, pour faire « bonne figure » dans le monde sorcier. Il s'était battu pour éliminer la sanction de la cour de justice magique et il avait réussi. Le professeur Rogue ne savait pas qui l'avait sauvé, et c'était mieux comme ça. Et voilà que maintenant, elle allait devoir danser avec lui. Certainement, le Directeur n'avait jamais vu deux personnes danser, sinon, il n'aurait jamais mis une élève avec un professeur pour quelque chose de si intime!

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, courbaturée de la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Il était encore tôt, la clarté des premiers rayons de soleil avait réchauffé sa peau. Elle s'était endormie dans la tour d'astronie. Hermione se leva difficilement et prit la direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Tout en baillant et en s'étirant elle cogna dans quelque chose de noir et marchant dans sa direction. En voulant se retenir elle attrapa les robes sombres de la personne en face d'elle. Ils tombèrent tout deux. Hermione se senti mal à l'aise de constater que son professeur était allongé sur elle, de tout son poids, entre les jambes légèrement écartées de la jeune Griffondor.

-Miss Granger, grogna Rogue.

-Pardon professeur, dit-elle précipitamment en le repoussant pour se lever.

-20 points de moins pour Griffondor.

Hermione baissa les yeux et continua son chemin vers la tour des rouges et ors.

-Hermione!, s'écria Ginny. Je me suis inquiétée lorsque tu n'es pas rentrée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, j'étais avec le professeur Rogue, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Avec qui?

-Et bien, Severus Rogue! Notre professeur des potions, Ginny, te souviens tu?, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Toute la nuit?

Hermione s'arrêta de rire et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que lui et moi…, sa voix fut coupée.

-Je ne crois rien, je me suis juste inquiétée. D'ailleurs Mione, tu sais que la liste des couples qui s'entraineront ensemble est affichée! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller la voir, viens avec mo, dit-elle en prenant Hermione par le bras.

Elles arrivèrent devant la liste, où de nombreux élèves de leur maison riaient ou regardaient suspicieusement les jeunes filles arriver. Harry, Ron et Neville étaient tout trois bouche bée devant la liste.

« **7ème années:**

S'entraineront ensemble:

**1er GROUPE**

-Ron Weasley avec Lavande Patil

-Neville Londulat avec Luna Lovegood

-Dean Thomas Avec Hannah Abbot

**2nd GROUPE**

-Harry Potter Avec Ginny Weasley

-Hermione Granger avec Severus Rogue

-Drago Malfoy avec Elisabetta Pacini. »

-Hermione, comment se fait-il que Rogue soit ton cavalier?, demanda Harry.

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a décidé, il est venu me le dire hier soir à ma retenue avec Rogue.

-L'pire dit Ron, c'est que Malfoy va encore se taper les meilleures, maugréa le rouquin en regardant désespérément la liste.

Ginny rigola de l'attitude de son frère.

Hermione était contente, ses amis n'avaient pas trop fait d'histoire du fait qu'elle danse avec la chauve souris des cachots.

Ils descendirent calmement dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Severus était déjà assis, répondant vaguement aux questions de la professeur de danse. Hermione le regarda intensément. Il avait l'air agacé. Sentant qu'il était observé, il leva les yeux et tomba directement sur Hermione. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

« -Monsieur, monsieur, il vous faut vivre! Criait Hermione.

La jeune femme était fatiguée et couverte de sang de la guerre. Son meilleur ami était dans la forêt avec Voldemort. Elle avait peur pour lui, mais elle devait sauver son professeur. Elle déboutonna la chemise de son professeur et parcouru de ses doigts les longues cicatrices qu'il avait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fini. La guerre est finie maintenant. Vous allez pouvoir vivre.

Elle posa ses doigts sur une cicatrice qui partait sous la carotide, ses doigts longèrent son torse et allèrent se perdre dans l'aine de son professeur. Il frissonna. »

Hermione rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle regardait son professeur en pensant à de telles choses. Elle baissa les yeux et continua a manger les quelques restes de son assiette.

-Mione, tu as cours de quoi maintenant?, demanda Harry.

-J'ai cours de Runes, et d'ailleurs je dois filer car je suis horriblement en retard, dit-elle en prenant ses affaires. A tout à l'heure.

-Vous avez vu comme elle regardait Rogue il y a quelques instants?, questionna malicieusement Ginny.

Mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude et lui lança un regard noir lorsque Ron lui demanda de qui il parlait, alors elle se tut.

Harry lui, resta pensif. Il savait que rien n'arrivait au hasard et il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir quelque chose a voir avec cette histoire. Harry savait qu'Hermione avait sauvé Rogue ce soir là. C'était d'ailleurs leur secret. Harry avait bien vu qu'Hermione avait refusé de lâcher la main de leur professeur lorsqu'il avait été transféré à l'hôpital. Plus tard, à ses interrogations, elle lui avait répondu:

« J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas un traitre, et je l'ai lu dans tes yeux cette nuit là. »

Harry lui avait alors raconté son amour pour sa mère. Le patronus, et la protection qu'il leur avait apporté durant leurs années d'école. Sa meilleure amie avait été bouleversée. Harry était certain que ces deux là pouvaient tomber amoureux, et peut être même, être heureux.

Le bruit de la sonnerie le fit sursauter, et sortir de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs de potion.

-Alors alors, fit le professeur de DCFM, vous êtes vous renseignés sur les propriétés de chaque élément?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, avide de nouvelles connaissances, sur cette matière qui les intriguait tous.

-A la fin de l'année, chacun de vous maitrisera à peu près un élément.

-Lequel devons nous choisir, professeur?, demanda Lavande.

-Miss Patil, ce n'est pas vous qui choisissait votre élément, mais l'élément qui vous choisi. Comme vous avez du le comprendre en faisant vos recherches, chaque élément veut dire quelque chose. Chaque élément a ses particularités, chaque élément a ses détails. Ici, beaucoup d'entre vous développeront le contrôle de l'élément feu. Il représente la fougue de la jeunesse. Le désir, l'envie de surmonter les difficultés. La victoire. Vous êtes jeunes et vous avez vaincu la guerre, vos cellules portent en elles cet élément. Cependant, les plus puissants d'entre vous, auront le désir de ce rapprocher vers d'autres éléments. Ils ne se sentiront pas à l'aise avec l'élément feu. Nous allons mettre tout cela en pratique, dit-elle joyeusement. Allez, allez, debout!

Prenez chacun une bougie, elles sont posées sur mon bureau. Allumez les.

C'était des bougies à plusieurs branches, qui lorsqu'on les allumaient, faisaient une flamme nettement plus grande que celles habituelles. Chaque élève était maintenant assis avec sa bougie allumée devant lui.

-Bien, reprit le professeur Baicry. Maintenant, vous allez vous concentrer sur cette flamme en mettant vos deux mains au dessus, de telle façon que vous sentiez la chaleur sans vous bruler.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

-Très bien, dit le professeur d'une voix douce. Maintenant vous allez tenter d'absorber la flamme a l'intérieur de vos mains. Comme cela, dit-elle en montrant aux élèves.

Elle posa ses mains au dessus de la flamme et les releva délicatement, tenant la flamme au creux de sa main droite. Elle fit tournoyer la flamme au dessus de sa tête et la lança sur une des plantes vertes qui fut carbonisée en moins de deux. Les élèves applaudirent, désirant en faire de même.

Petit à petit, chacun prit ses marques avec l'élément feu, et les plantes vertes étaient rapidement carbonisées. Seul Neville, qui tenait dans ses mains la flamme, refusa de détruire les quelques trèfles, sous prétexte que « les plantes, ça ne se carbonise pas pour faire joujou, ah ça non! ». Les Griffonds avaient ris du grand amour de Neville pour la Botanique.

La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves partirent lentement en direction de la Grande Salle pour manger. Leur soirée fut agréable. Même Hermione avait oublié, que demain matin, leur premier cours de danse aurait lieu.

_Ouille ouille ouille, le premier c'est DEMAIN, pauvre Mione! _

_Moi je suis sadique? Vous rigolez, je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce mot! _

_Alors, petit cadeau à ceux qui se décarcasse pour écrire des reviews, j'enverrais le prochain chapitre 2 jours avant par MP ou alors par mail à ceux qui vont reviewé ce chapitre! _

_PS: pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre mail dans la review! _

_BISOOOOUS, Hannah _


End file.
